Sensualities
by Silent Amethyst
Summary: Five senses, five chapters. Post-manga. Ed/Win
1. Chapter 1

_I've been seeing a few of these stories that revolve around the five sense and I've really enjoyed them, so I'm gonna make my own. I've got plenty other things I could do, but if things go as I hope, I should finish this pretty quick so I can get back to my other stuff._

_Eh, who am I kidding. Things never go as I plan. _

_So, yea, five senses, five chapters. Post-manga, rated T to be safe. _

_Enjoy!_

"_*"*"*"*"*"*"_

**~ Sound ~**

Winry blearily opened her eyes, checking the time and groaning inwardly. This was the third time tonight. After midnight she had woken up every hour. It wasn't as if she were truly asleep anyway; she never could truly fall into a deep sleep when she was sick. There was always something wrong that would wake her back up, be it a stuffy nose, a fit of coughing, being too warm or cold, needing to go to the bathroom, getting a drink of water, or whatever. It could have been just the odd creak of the old house. Regardless, it was incredibly frustrating.

Groggily, she shoved the blankets off of her body and got out of bed, stopping to blink away the rush of dizziness as she stood up. Carefully she worked her way out of her room and down the stairs, placing her hands in front of her so as not to run into or stumble over anything. She didn't want to alarm anyone to her wakeful state by turning the lights on, and if that weren't reason enough, the lights would only intensify the throbbing between her eyes. That wasn't worth it. She'd rather take her chances in the dark.

Now on the first floor, Winry had the challenge of staggering around all the furniture in the living room to get to the kitchen. Fortunately the moon was out that night, lighting up the room just enough that she could get through it without injury.

When she stepped into the kitchen Winry nearly had the living daylights scared out of her.

"You're awake again."

Frantically she searched around the kitchen, finally landing on the silhouette sitting at the breakfast table. It took a few moments of catching her breath for her to calm down and realize who it was. She had almost forgotten he was here, which wasn't really a surprise. She had been grounded to her room at the wake of her illness only two days after he returned from the west, which was three days ago. There was the odd time she'd see him when he brought up something for her to eat or use the excuse to keep her company to pervade chores, but that was it.

"What's it this time? Need water?"

"Ed, what are you doing up? It's two in the morning."

The shadow shrugged. "Jet lag… and you. What is this, the second time you woke up?"

Winry rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "The third… and sorry if I woke you." She added belatedly, moving towards the cupboards to retrieve a glass, but her path was swiftly evaded when Edward stepped in her way.

"Hey—"she started indignantly.

"Go back upstairs. I'll get it for you." Edward offered.

"Why can't I just—"

"You need to rest. Now go." He said, somehow managing to make the command sound both firm and gentle. "I'll bring it up to you, water right?"

She opened her mouth, ready to retort, then closed it. It wasn't a matter worth arguing over. She didn't have the energy to conjure up to anyway. There was no denying she _was_ tired, the way she was literally dragging one foot in front of the other and how heavy her eyelids felt. As if to even further drive home the point, she yawned. Winry suddenly wondered just why she was trying to put up so much of a fight. What harm was there in being catered to once in a while?

Winry nodded. "Yea." She nearly whispered. He smiled lightly and gently patted her head before steering her toward the door.

"I'll be up right after you."

The trip back up to her room wasn't as graceful as the one down. She had tripped over the lip of a few steps, just barely catching herself, and at the top she had mistaken another step for the floor, landing awkwardly on her foot. Being sick with a bad cold seemed to be robbing her of more than her energy; it seemed to put every function of her body out of whack. She couldn't sleep well, she was clumsier than usual, her perception was definitely off kilter…

At least fortunately, she thought idly, her grandma was a heavy sleeper so she wouldn't be disturbed by the thumping around just outside in the hallway.

True to his word, no sooner than Winry had settled back into bed did Edward walk in with the promised glass of water and a book stuck under his arm. She eyed the book inquisitively as he quietly shut the door behind him.

"What're you doing?"

He handed her the water and turned on the bedside lamp. "What's it look like. I'm going to read."

"In here?" she asked incredulously.

"Yea, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do and I'm not that tired. And this way I'm already here if you need anything."

Once again she couldn't find it in herself to argue. Winry took one last sip before setting the glass down on her bedside table. Edward only stood there, watching her.

"What?"

He subtlety flicked his fingers in her direction. "Could you move over?"

She blinked owlishly, muddled mind not quite making the connection to why he was standing at her bedside and the action requested of her. "Why?"

He quirked an inquiring eyebrow at her. "…so I can sit down?"

"Oh…oh!" She felt her face go warm with embarrassment, wanting to smack herself for being so stupid, and scooted over. "Yea, yea go ahead."

He laughed and took the offered seat, leaning back slouched against the headrest and crossing his ankles atop the crumpled blankets at the foot of the bed. "Maybe you should hold back on the meds. I think you're starting to loose a few brain cells." He laughed harder when she punched him in the arm.

"Don't make fun of me." Winry whined petulantly, lying down on her pillow. "And even if that were the case, yours would be a puddle of goo by now, after all those hospital visits you've had."

"Probably right." he smirked down at her. "…or maybe I just handle it better."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, landing them on the book in his lap, and she nodded toward it. "So, you gonna read me to sleep?"

He turned to look at the book as if he had forgotten it was there, then back at her. "I don't think you'll find theories on western alchemy very interesting."

"Probably not, but that's why I asked." She smirked. "You going to read me to sleep?"

Edward, catching onto the joke frowned and narrowed his eyes, acting as though he were offended. "Why should I?"

"Well, you said yourself you have nothing else to do, and I'm sick and pitiful, waking up every hour of the night. Who knows, maybe it'll keep me asleep and I'll get the rest that I need oh so much."

He peered at her contemplatively, appearing to be considering the argument. Making a show of giving in with a heavy sigh, he picked up the book, and flipped through the pages. "I doubt you'll get anything." He warned.

"I don't expect to." Winry snuggled deeper into her pillow, getting comfortable.

He gave a short laugh and shake of his head, muttering to himself. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Sure enough, she really hadn't a clue what the heck he was being said, but at the moment she doubted it would matter even if it had been her medical books and automail magazines he was reading. She was just too tired and drugged up—as he had teasingly pointed out. Winry stopped trying to decipher the encryption Edward was reciting to her before he had even gotten halfway through the first page. By then it had less to do with listening to the information and more about listening to _him_ anyway.

She had never taken the time to notice before how… pleasant he could sound. Of course, there was no question that his moments of unrestrained ranting and raving were plain annoying to say the least, but the same could not be said for times like now. There was none of the coarseness or fierceness she had come to so often relate it to in the preceding years, none of the weight that resulted from the burdens of a rough childhood. Despite reading what was by all means a textbook, by no means did it sound as bland or monotone as it should have.

It was easy and flowing, made sonorous with years of maturity.

Only now did she realize how much she missed hearing him all the years he had been gone.

Without her really realizing it, the sound of Edward's voice had lulled her to sleep, much like the lullaby's her mother used to sing her when she was little.

And then she woke up, her subconscious once again alerting her that something was wrong. She blinked blearily as she tilted her head upward, making a small noise with her throat just to make sure it wouldn't give out on her, and also managing to get the attention of the one sitting vigil beside her.

"What's wrong?"

At the sound of his voice, she realized what had been wrong. It had become too quiet.

"Why'd you stop reading?" she asked softly with disappointment.

"You fell asleep."

"So?" she argued, yawning.

"So… I'm not going to read to you all night."

She made a groan of annoyance before adjusting herself on the bed. Edward lifted his arm out of her way when she so suddenly decided to use him as her pillow, staring down at her dubiously and with a faint pink hue brushing across his cheeks. "What are you doing?"

Winry ignored the question, splaying a hand over his stomach and yawning again, smiling lightly at the warmth and coziness of doing so and the faint beating that reached her ears. "Don't stop this time."

"Why? I don't wanna talk to myself all night. And all it does is put you to sleep."

"Maybe, but it keeps me asleep too." When he didn't immediately respond, she turned her head slightly to look up at him. He was frowning at the book, appearing to be debating over what to do. "Please?" she added, hoping to deter him in her favor.

Ed turned his attention down to her at her plea, frowning slightly in defeat. "I don't have a choice do I?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope, you don't."

There was a heavy sigh and the arm that had been hovering over her resting around her shoulders. "Fine." He resigned, opening the book back up and continuing where he had left off.

Winry didn't wake up again until late the next morning.

"*"*"*"*"

_Okay, I can't say that this is the best ending… at least I don't think so… but it's a lot better than what I had it before, so I'm satisfied. _

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_~Silenthyst_


	2. Chapter 2

I was tired and taking a shower this morning when this idea popped in my head. Go figure considering what happens in it. Anyway, what I was envisioning was funny, and I hope that it will be just as funny on paper… virtually speaking.

Thank you for all the responses! I wasn't expecting to get so many in just two days, it's really encouraging. Thanks!

Enjoy!

***"*"*"*"*"***

**Sight**

Being in the south eastern section of the country, Resembool was known to get very hot in the summer. And while it wasn't nearly as bad as…say, the Eastern Desert, it was still uncomfortable and something preferably avoided by staying indoors and going for a swim in the river.

Ed, unfortunately, didn't have the option for either that afternoon. For one, he couldn't swim with the automail because of the risk of drowning. As for the other, Pinako had all but ordered him to go into town to pick up some groceries and to take Den with him for a walk. Sad to say, there would be no lazing around today if he wanted dinner.

Needless to say, by the time he got back he felt no where near as... clean as he was comfortable being.

"Hey, Den, go open the door for me." Ed motioned for the black dog loyally trotting beside him to go ahead. She eagerly obeyed, swiping at the knob a few times with her paw. By the time he got up the steps she had already pounced inside, likely to find a cool resting place to lie down.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Ed went into the kitchen and unceremoniously dropped the bags onto the counter. He swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand, grimacing in disgust as he pulled it back and looked over himself to see spots where sweat had soaked through his shirt. It made him feel even grosser looking at it.

"Lucky dog," he muttered as he spotted Den curled up in a shady corner by the refrigerator. "All you have to do is pant to cool off. You don't have to deal with sticky perspiration."

Den opened a lazy eye to eye him briefly before resting her head back down on her paws and going back to sleep.

"Figured as much." Ed grumbled and began to put away the perishable items he had been sent to pick up. The rest could wait until later. What he really wanted to do right now was take a shower and cool off.

He half noted that it was oddly quiet as he ascended the stairs. But then with only three people occupying the large house it wasn't really a surprise. Pinako was likely still busy with the arm she had been working on in the basement before he left and Winry probably doing something along the same lines upstairs. It wasn't a big deal so the thought quickly dissipated from mind.

Nearing the bathroom he began to pull off his soiled t-shirt, not noticing the faint light that escaped from the crack underneath the door. And since it was unlocked, he waltzed right on in.

It was really too bad the hinges were so well oiled, or else there might have been some warning before his eyes settled on the deep, _occupied_ clawfoot tub before him.

Sitting in the tub filled to the brim with sweet smelling bubbles was Winry, eyes closed and head laying back and her legs propped up and feet resting on the other.

Ed couldn't see anything he shouldn't, but just knowing that she was naked and he was standing there like an idiot gawking at her was enough to make the blood rush to his face. And just to make it worse, those flimsy suds left very little to the imagination, which was of no help as his appreciative eyes roamed over what _was_ visible.

For instance, those sleek, slender legs so delicately perched atop the edge, sloping down at a gentle angle and disappearing beneath the white, bubbly mass, leaving to question just how long they stretched.

She had her hair tied up in a bun, making her neck and collar bone seem so much delectably longer. And the rise and fall of her chest, carefully yet teasingly concealed mesmerized him just as much as the time nearly four years ago when she began taking her shirt off in front of him…

That memory faintly warned him that it would be best for his wellbeing to get away before getting caught, but his wide golden eyes just would not turn away no matter how much his mind was yelling at him to do so.

Winry, seeming to have sensed someone's presence, opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as if trying to process just who it was staring back at her before they grew just as widely at him, heat also rushing to her cheeks.

Then he remembered that he was currently shirtless, and turned even redder.

_Well, this wasn't awkward _at all_._

Ed wanted so bad to run for it, but for some reason his legs wouldn't move, as if his feet were bolted in place to the ground. He blamed the automail. After all, it was Winry's creation. She probably made it for situations just like these, forcing him to face his doom rather than get away.

Suddenly she screamed and he was scrambling backwards out of the bathroom, various types of bottles raining down on him. A full shampoo bottle managed to ram him on the head and knock him off balance, briefly deterring him from escape.

"EDWARD YOU PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Winry yelled after him as he blindly grasped at the knob and slammed the door shut behind him, stumbling hurriedly down the stairs.

Maybe putting the rest of those groceries away wasn't such a bad idea. Yea, and making himself scarce for the next few hours didn't sound so bad either. After all, the heat of the summer was nothing compared to the heat of Winry's wrath.

And then, then he would take a very cold shower.

***"*"*"*"*"***

Well, I wouldn't exactly say that's 'fluffy', kinda short, but hey, anymore said would just be useless blabbering. Anyways…

As always, reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- **The simplest step can reap the greatest results.

**Rated- **T for language and suggestiveness

**Author's Note- **Finally, I'm done with my _Hamlet_ essay and project for English. Don't know how well I did on them, but I guess I'll find out soon enough… eventually. And since I've been neglecting this work here for a while, I thought I'd come back from my brief hiatus with it. And there's now a plot! It's no longer little snippets like I first intended.

**Disclaimer:** No propio nunca. _(English translation: I own nothing.)_

_._

_._

.

.

**Smell**

"You should take her somewhere nice. I'm sure she'd like that."

Edward had to blink at that, and had to force himself not to pull away the receiver to stare at it oddly. Where had that come from? He had just been explaining to Alphonse that Winry had taken a week long trip to Rush Valley to tend to some customers that couldn't travel out to meet an appointment with her and to pick up some supplies. And that because her grandmother had tagged along as well, he was alone at the house to watch over Den, which quite frankly was boring and slightly upsetting since he had just come back not even a month before.

So again, how did they manage to jump from that to _that_?

"What?"

"I'm sure Winry'd like to do something like that, if you're able to come up with something good enough to do." There was a moment's pause. "Then again, maybe it wouldn't matter. It's the thought that counts right? Especially coming from you."

His reeling mind came to a halt. "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

A faint chuckle reached Edward's ears, further aggravating the subtle jab at his pride. "Well, Brother, you aren't exactly…well-versed in how to handle relationships."

"And you are?" The resulting silence proved quite satisfactory. He sat down and picked up a pen lying on the table, toying with it between his fingers while smirking.

"I am better at understanding women." Alphonse quietly defended. "And I do know Winry just a well as you do."

"Yea, yea, all that means is I've got a softie for a little brother."

"Better that than concussions for my stupidity."

The smirk escaped him for a scowl instead. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that tact is a foreign concept to you, and that as a result you tend to do some of the stupidest things." Alphonse stated honestly. When Edward didn't immediately respond he took that as a cue to continue. "Look, I'm trying to do you a favor, so do you want my help or not?"

"I don't remember asking for it to begin with. In fact, I'm still trying to figure out how we even started talking about this."

"Brother…"

He held up his hand in concession, despite Alphonse's not being able to see it. "Fine, alright. I'll listen... but I still want to know where you're getting this from." He finished suspiciously, though, not without the barest leer.

If Alphonse caught it, he chose to ignore it. "Good. I knew you'd come around."

.

.

"We're home!" Winry called out loudly once the front door was open, trucking in two bags full of items in each hand. A black and white blur careened around the corner from the hallway, barking happily and jumping on her master in greeting.

"Hey Den." She brushed her fingers as best she could against the dog's fur. "Did Ed keep you good company?"

Pinako stepped inside. "Well I see the house is still standing. That's a good thing."

"I heard that old hag!" the voice echoed from the hall Den had just paraded through, the telltale clunk and thump of Edward's footsteps coming to a halt as he appeared in the doorway with a displeased frown adorning his face.

"It's the truth." The older woman replied nonplussed, smirking slightly. "To be honest I had my doubts, but it seems Den here did a good job keeping an eye on you."

Deciding not to rectify the jab with a response Edward turned to the more pleasant sight of Winry and the bags she was carrying, eyes widening. "You got all of that?"

Winry's smile unnerved him slightly. "And more. It's still outside in the yard."

"Speaking of which," Pinako butted in from her worktable, looking over the list of messages she had Edward take over their leave, "What about you go bring them inside instead of ogling my granddaughter."

He sharply turned his eyes away from the bags that just happened to be hanging near the ruffled cutoff of the short shorts Winry was wearing, turning defensive. "I was not—!"

The crinkling of paper and a gentle touch of fingers on his shoulder brought him short, and he turned to meet a pair of cerulean eyes. "There's not that many. Bring them down to my workshop for me?"

It wasn't a question, it was a request. And although still a bit put out at having to carry in items that totaled together probably weighed about as much as himself, he nodded tersely, grumbling as he stepped outside. Winry watched him go before heading for the basement, the ache in her hands from carrying the metal laden shopping bags having become steadily more unbearable.

With her elbow Winry flicked on the switch, bathing her workroom in a yellow glow that allowed safe passage down the steps and through everything else in the underground room. The familiar, dusky, metallic, oily scent was very much welcome to her senses. Rush Valley may be an automail mechanics heaven, but there wasn't anything quite like home.

As gracefully and carefully as her sore fingers would allow, Winry dropped her bags at the bottom of the stairs and gave a great sigh of relief. She scanned over her familiar surroundings for no other reason than to pass time and gain her bearings.

And that's when she saw the most peculiar thing she could ever remember seeing.

Innocently set in the middle of her workbench was a vase. A simple, hourglass shaped, glass vase. Within it was a bouquet of a variety of flowers; ones that, as she took a closer look, could be found all over the fields of Resembool. And balanced against the vase was an envelope.

How did those get there?

Well that was a stupid question. Someone had brought them down here, and there was only one person that possibly could have. The problem was she was having a hard time believing it.

Winry stepped over to her workbench and gently lifted up a drooping red tulip, leaning over to smell it. There were also some white lilies in the bunch, as well as a few daisies and wildflowers and lilacs. They all smelled so pretty.

_Stupid, they look like their dying. Who knows how long they've gone without light. _She thought as she picked up the unsealed envelope. Flipping it upside, the only thing that fell out was a torn piece of paper with a name, day and time scribbled on it.

_Royal Almond_

_Friday_

_7: oo p.m._

"Surprise ya?"

Winry whirled around. Edward had come down with the rest of her purchased items in hand. "What is this?" She motioned to the slip of paper in her hand.

"A reservation, what's it look like?" he smiled smugly, looking rather proud of himself as he set the bags down to approach her. "The place is in Central. I remember seeing it a few times and hearing Colonel Bastard talk about it. Supposed to be a nice place as far as I know."

She blinked a few times, staring blankly up at him. "Okay, who are you?"

His smirk faded a little. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, the Edward I know never does stuff like this."

"I can be nice."

"Like this, normally not."

He couldn't argue that, which cut off his argument momentarily, but far was he from not justifying his actions. "It wasn't my idea. Al suggested it."

The retort she had readied died on her tongue. "Oh, well that explains it." Winry nodded then took a double take. "Wait, Al? He called?"

"Yea, two days after you left. Says hi." Edward had his arms crossed, still feeling a little huffy. He nodded at the note in her hand. "So are you gonna accept it or not?"

She looked down at the paper, and then at the flowers, lifting one of the drooping lilies. How could she say no after he went through the extra effort to 'ask' her properly. Granted, taking her out for dinner hadn't been his idea in the first place; it apparently took a little nudging on Alphonse's part to get his brother to do this. But did it really matter whose idea it was? What really mattered was who was performing it. And what were the chances she'd be treated like this again?

"Friday?" she finally asked almost bashfully, still fingering at the bouquet.

If she had been paying attention, Winry would have seen Edward's smile reappear. "Yea, we'll leave in the morning and come back Saturday. I've got a room booked at a nearby hotel for the night."

"You sure are spending a lot of money on this." She said queerly.

He just shrugged. "I told you I could be nice." He faltered a bit, sounding unsure. "So... is that a yes, you'll go?"

"How could I not?" Winry said humorously. "Who knows when you'll do something like this again, or if you even will?"

"Haha, very funny."

"You know it's true."

"Yea, whatever." Edward turned to head back upstairs. Winry watched him leave before turning back to the flowers, bringing her face into them and taking in a deep breath.

They really did smell pretty.

Deciding that she wanted to keep them around for a little longer than they would be at the current rate, Winry carefully picked up the vase to take the flowers to her room and place on the windowsill. She smiled sweetly as she did so, feeling airy about what she had to look forward to later in the week.

Once back in the sunlight the drooping flowers seemed to lift up, as if the sudden warmth were enough to bring them back to life. She stood admiring them for a few moments when suddenly her eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down just slightly in concentrated thought.

_Wait… did he say _a_ room?_

.

.

.

.

And end. I thought about going on from here, doing a little more, but I decided it to be unnecessary. And I really want to get this up today since I'll be gone for the next four day (not that I won't have a computer near by that I could do it on anyway, but I'd rather be at home doing it, and I've made everyone wait long enough for an update anyway).

And just if you were wondering where I got the name for the restaurant—I'm am so uncreative when it comes to making names for those things—it's the name of a bottle of lotion I have sitting on my desk. Its smells good, like almond extract almost. Anyway, it sounded fit for an expensive place so I just went with it.

Hope the long wait was worth it! Please review!

_Coming Soon: Taste_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Not much had been expected aside from a nice dinner, but the surprises had yet to end.

**Rated: **T

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm a liar. I said I wouldn't be writing for a few days and here I am on the beginning of the first full day of my trip to visit family. Ugh, but there's nothing else to do. It is the morning. And besides, how can I miss out on the opportunity to use a laptop to work on? I can't, because as soon as I leave it's back to the desktop. ...Maybe I should be glad that I even have a computer. Hmm…

**Disclaimer: **I'm not awesome, so I don't. And I never will.

.

.

.

.

**Taste**

.

.

"Snazzy. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to impress me."

The hotel was definitely not the standard, bare-essentials military ones that she had grown much more familiar with that once desired. No, this place looked _nice_. The leather furniture and marble floors and chandeliers were meant to impress. It also showed that the place was meant to be anything but inexpensive.

Edward snorted. "What's left to impress. I got you here didn't I?"

Winry slapped him across the arm and he flinched away. "Resembool is just one taxi and train ticket away, you know."

He pouted and grumbled, making a cross between a sad and angry face. It was highly amusing and Winry promptly burst into a fit of giggles. Of course, this did nothing to curb his annoyance.

"I'm going to check in." Edward announced curtly and made way to the receptionist's desk.

She nodded, the last few chuckles fading in her throat as she looked around to admire the lobby a bit more. The sofas and chairs were black leather and the tables and shelves were a deep mahogany. The large-leafed plants were real rather than those cheap artificial ones. The walls were a dulled shade of yellow turned golden with the sparkling light of the chandelier, which reflected nicely off the tan tiles beneath her feet. Blood red curtains framed the large picturesque windows stretching across the whole front of the building. Everything smelled clean and new despite it having been around for at least as long as she'd been alive and a warm, pleasant atmosphere radiated within.

It all faintly reminded her of the person she was sharing this trip with.

Edward returned, apparently past the temper she had set him in. Two sets of keys jangled in front of her face as he smiled down at her rakishly. Warily, she took one of them from his hand.

_What the hell was he so happy about all of a sudden?_

A fleeting remembrance of him having referred to their room in the singular tense earlier in the week passed through her mind. Thankfully he didn't notice her momentary blanch, but what he said next didn't help much with that either.

"We're on the second floor, room 207."

So she hadn't been reading into it his words too much. "Just one room?" Winry asked carefully, trying to contain the excitement fluttering around in her stomach.

"Yea," Edward said dubiously, motioning with his eyes at there surroundings. "This place is too damn expensive to pay for two. I'm not made of money you know."

"I was starting to think so, but now I know your still as frugal as ever." She smirked, causing his own to disappear in replacement of a frown again. Winry found this relieving, and she let her guard down as he turned his back on her and began toward the stairs.

"Come on." He waved half-heartedly. "If I get to the shower first it's not my fault."

Was that supposed to be some kind of incentive? She could just butt her way in if that bothered her so much.

Cheeks growing warm, Winry smacked herself on the forehead as if it would disintegrate the image now in mind. As if sharing a room wasn't enough, now thoughts like that had to make there presence!

Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, he had intruded on her bath time a few weeks ago. It was only fair if she did the same.

Shaking her head vehemently, Winry ran off to catch up with Edward who was starting up the stairs.

"You better not take it first! Not if you don't want to be late!"

.

.

They managed to arrive at the front doors of the five star restaurant just in time for the scheduled 7:00 reservation. After ten minutes of standing in line they were finally seated at a small round table with a single red rose and flaming candlestick sitting between them and glasses of water.

Looking around, Winry noticed the place was relatively small. Or it at least seemed to be with each table being closed off from the others by expertly placed shrubbery and walls covered in framed paintings of picturesque scenery. But somehow it only made the atmosphere all the more pleasant and serene.

"Damn, 1500 cenz just for one appetizer? Who the hell comes here to eat anyway?"

She turned at Edward's disgruntled complaint, taking the time to notice once again that evening how nicely he had cleaned up. Those dress shirts he had fit him very well, accentuating his broad shoulders and lean torso. She liked the navy blue one especially, the one he had chosen to wear for their night out, since it was her favorite color. Part of her wondered if that was why he had picked it out.

"People looking for a high-quality meal and have the money to spend for it would be my guess."

"Well, this better be one damn good meal for the money I'll be paying." He sat up, placing the menu on the table in front of him.

"If it's that big a deal I can pay for my own—"

"No." He deadpanned. "I wanted to do this and I'm going to do it right, even if I go broke because of it."

Shaking her head and looking down at her own menu, Winry sighed. "Whatever you say." She was still finding his behavior around her as of late peculiar, starting with that night she had been sick about a month ago, but assumed it to be just because she had never expected it from him. It was weird to say the least, but she would be foolish to say that it wasn't nice to see Edward being so…gentlemanly, even if the act was a little rough around the edges.

Winry would admit, though, that the thought of him not letting her help pay because of his ego peeved her just the slightest bit.

A few minutes later their waiter came back with a bottle of champagne to fill the glasses already set on the table and to take their orders. When he left and took their leather bound menus with him, Winry was the first to grab the bottle and pour out some of the sparkling white liquid. Edward watched her, looking slightly wondrous.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I just didn't know you drank."

She sipped at the drink delicately. "It's kind of hard not gaining the habit after living with Granny for so long."

"Well, yea. I kind of guessed that." The look on his face made her think otherwise. "But I never knew she had nice stuff like this." He nodded towards the champagne bottle.

"She doesn't." Winry confirmed. "But I've had it here and there at weddings."

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "Weddings? For who?"

"Old friends. You and Al were always gone when they came around." She shrugged noncommittally.

He, on the other hand, seemed to be blown away by this revolution. "When? It's barely been a year since we left—"

"Younger than that. When we were about fifteen or sixteen." She paused, taking in his wide-eyed expression. "That's how things work in small farming towns. It's not out of the norm to marry young and have families to carry on the business."

Still looking slightly flabbergasted, Edward grabbed the bottle of white wine and poured himself some. "I guess that makes us out of the norm then, not being... married... yet, that is." He brought the glass to his lips to cover up sudden discomfort toward the subject.

Winry shook her head, having taken note of the slight nervousness toward the subject. "Nah, I don't think so. Our trade doesn't exactly require it and we've had bigger things to worry about than an impending domestic future."

Seeming to relax, he laughed humorlessly. "Yea, like if we'd even have a future."

"Yea, something like that." She agreed softly, before nodding at the glass held between his fingers. "So since when do you drink the 'nice stuff'?"

"I don't." Edward shrugged, a curious glint flickering in his golden eyes. Or maybe that was just the candle flame, she wasn't sure. "But I figure there's no point in stopping my discovery of new things now."

.

.

The courses had definitely held up to their expenses, although the total cost was almost enough to sober Edward up after the two bottles of champagne they had shared. But nonetheless, it had been simply delicious, all the way from the appetizer to the dessert. It had been almost like having a meal at home, only with the knowledge it had been prepared by professional hands and doused with a few uncommon, menial ingredients.

Edward had commented that her apple pie was still a lot better than the one he had ordered, though. Winry had just smiled and called him a suck up, having stolen a bite of it for herself and deemed it otherwise.

She had appreciated the compliment, however.

They hadn't left the restaurant until ten thirty and it was nearing eleven by the time they returned to their room. Had they not chosen to walk the mile and half separating the two places and enjoy the agreeably warm summer night rather than spend a few cenz on a taxi, it would have been sooner. In the end, though, it was hardly a dilemma which mode of transportation had been taken; all that mattered was they got there.

Winry emerged from the bathroom, teeth brushed and clad in short gym shorts and a too large t-shirt, clearly ready to crawl into bed and sleep the day off. It turned out, as she rounded the corner to the main room, she had already been beaten to the chase; at least part of the way.

Edward wasn't asleep yet. He was sitting up against the head board with his face buried in a book.

"Leave it to you to bring a book to read during a vacation." She mused with her arms crossed, looking over him from the foot of the bed.

For a brief moment, only long enough to acknowledge her presence, he brought his eyes up to her. "I hardly call this a vacation."

"That's not the point." Winry came around and sat down beside him. "You can ignore me and everyone else when we're at home, not now while we're on a trip." To make a point, she grabbed the binding of the book and pulled it out of his hands, closing it.

"Hey!" He reached out toward his beloved pages like a puppet attached to pieces of string. She stood back up, holding it further away.

"Nuh uh. Tonight, any books on anything are off limits." She went to put it away with the rest of their things, before coming back to the bed. When she did he was pouting.

"What else am I supposed to do? Sit here and talk to myself?"

"Well, you could." Winry laughed lightly. "Or you could, I don't know, talk to _me_. Could always go to sleep too."

Edward just harrumphed, turning away from her. She used his few moments of self-wallowing to slip her legs under the covers and turn off the lamp beside her, leaving only the one on his side to dimly light up the room.

When a few minutes passed and he still continued to be stubbornly mute, Winry sighed exasperatedly. "Don't ruin the day just because you're not getting what you want. It'll still be there tomorrow when we get back home."

He grunted, but eventually decided to acquiesce, albeit gruffly. "You looked nice tonight. I like the dress."

Winry thought back to the simple, black spaghetti strap dress she had chosen from her closet. The only accessories she had brought along were her ever present earrings and a clip to pull up her hair. She really hadn't gone to great lengths to dress herself up, but then she supposed he hadn't either. If that meant anything...

A light flush rose to her cheeks and she was glad he still wasn't looking at her. "Thanks. You too"

Edward nodded, and she thought she could see the corner of his mouth upturn a bit. "So, I take it you had a good time?"

"Yea." She yawned, smiling herself. "Should do it again sometime."

He scoffed bemusedly. "I don't think I could afford _this_ again."

"I don't imagine traveling the whole western frontier is inexpensive either." Winry pointed out. "I think you could manage to pull off something nice like this once in a while. Though, going over the top isn't necessary, just something simple."

"Hmm. Maybe." For sure now he was smirking.

When he didn't say anything more, Winry watched the side of his face, contemplating. It was irrational, possibly reckless, the thought she was having of doing. But she supposed that was the after effects of alcohol, as well as a drowsy mind. What was really the harm of it, though? It was just an innocent show of gratitude...

"Thanks for bringing me out for dinner." She said sincerely, softly as she leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.

Of course, though, for one reason or another, Edward chose that moment to face her, and rather than landing on their intended destination, her lips met his instead.

So much for innocent...

Not that that was a bad thing or anything.

"…wasn't s'posed to happen." Winry murmured as she pulled away. She barely had the time to lick the taste on her lips before he surprised her by capturing them again, this time more enthusiastically.

It took her nothing but a few seconds to return it with equal fervor, looping her arms around him to bring herself closer. When she felt his hands slip around to her back and travel up towards her neck she swung a leg over his waist so that she was on his lap. She didn't even notice as they slowly fell back against wall.

Mint and cinnamon, the two most recent flavors to have come into his mouth, stood out the most to her. Cool mint and warm spice; they went together delightfully. And mixed with the sweetness of his own skin enhanced the sensation even more so. By far it was the most delectable thing she had tasted that evening. Something that, now introduced, she doubted she could go without ever again.

It was quite disappointing when other, more logical bodily needs forced her to pull away and yawn heavily.

So tired, yet so needy at the same time.

Winry barely noticed Edward's sympathetic yet equally disappointed golden eyes follow her as she lay down on his chest.

"Long day?"

She nodded her head. "Mmm hmm. But good."

"That's okay." She could swear, he sounded like a little kid in a candy store. She could almost hear him smirking. "There's always the morning."

_Hmm…yes._ She thought as she closed her eyes, not moving at all as he shifted to click off the lamp and settle down further into the mattress. He rested a hand in the middle of her back to keep her in place. "That's good. When's the train leave?"

"Noon."

Winry grinned. "Even gooder." She giggled at her own delirious happiness and could hear Edward chuckling beneath her as well.

He rubbed a hand affectionately atop her head. "Good night."

Using up the last of her conscious energy she tilted her chin up to plant a light kiss on his jaw, before snuggling in. "G' night."

.

.

.

.

I don't know, this almost seems choppy and rushed. Especially the last part. But what do I know? Maybe that's just me being critical of myself. Eh, whatever.

Overall, though, I am pleased with how this turned out. I think I pulled off a good follow up for the previous chapter and a good set up for the next (and final!) chapter. But I'll let you dictate that.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Touch**

Something between a grumble and a moan vibrated from Edward's throat as he stared longingly at the book tossed atop his belongings on the other side of the room, his arm hanging stiffly over the edge of the bed as though reaching out for it. It wasn't fair. After all he had done for Winry she had to go and swipe his book away from him and toss it somewhere he couldn't get it without getting up. And he didn't want to get up because then he couldn't get comfortable in the same way again. It just wasn't going to happen.

He wasn't about to wake Winry up either. That would be bad, he'd learned quite well before—and winced slightly at the memory. She may have been an early bird most of the time but if she didn't need to get up she did _not _want to be woken up any earlier than she was ready for. Unless it started getting too late, Edward would leave her alone.

…It would be really nice if he could use alchemy to make the floor work like a conveyor belt and bring the book to him. However, as the circumstances deemed it, such was no longer an option. And he supposed even if it was, the people on the floor below wouldn't appreciate it, nor would the people in charge of the hotel downstairs. And he didn't want to pay more for this trip than he already was. He wasn't a cheapskate like everyone teased him for; he was being smart... even if he did have enough money to last him the next few years without hassle.

Defeated and annoyed about it, Edward flicked the sheet off of him and kicked the blankets off his feet and rolled off the bed. He looked back at Winry; still sound asleep and undisturbed by his movements before trudging onward. He had to go to the bathroom anyway…could pick up the book on the way back.

The rooming arrangement—while he wasn't complaining now—had been absolutely unexpected up until the previous afternoon. He knew—_knew!_—that one room with two separate beds was what he had asked for when he called in the reservation and had been thoroughly ready to march back downstairs and give those people at the desk a piece of his mind; or as Winry had put it: "make a scene." The calm manner Winry carried out toward the situation hardly helped his flustered state even though she assured she understood it was a mistake. And it wasn't because he was angry… well he was, but… That was not an impression he'd wanted to make! All he'd wanted was to do something nice for Winry—albeit _had _been Al's idea in the first place—not think he'd brought her here just to get laid! He wasn't Mustang!

Now that Edward thought about it in hindsight though, he had to wonder why Winry hadn't nailed him for the mistake that wasn't his fault. Ah, well, as the saying went, never look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, after they got back last night she hardly seemed to care—she hadn't made any move for the couch—and he'd needed that book to calm himself down, but he'd come around.

Edward chuckled to himself. In the end, the day hadn't been a bad turnout at all.

In an abundantly better mood, Edward flopped back onto the bed with his book and picked up where he'd last left off. Time passed like nothing as it always seemed too when reading. He didn't even noticed Winry had woken up and rolled over and was watching him intently. Only when distantly heard her voice questioning why he had the very thing she'd taken away from him had he started to realize.

And it was when Winry had hooked her foot around his leg and he felt it rubbing up and down the length of his shin that Edward had really started to pay attention.

In the moment of his confusion Winry managed to snatch the book away from him again, not that he really cared anymore when her hand glided over the side of his face and pulled him down to her level for a slow, long kiss.

"I was waiting for you to notice but you were taking too long." Winry smiled, her foot still rubbing his leg and cool hand pressed to his face.

Edward grinned back. "Sorry."

"I'm used to it. Besides, I don't really mind. It's actually kind of fascinating watching you. You look so focused with your eyebrows scrunched up like your trying to figure something out." She giggled.

Taking the time to just look at her—because really, there was no rush—and watch her flush at the attention he was openly centering on her—it was cute to see Winry get embarrassed—Edward finally asked, "What do you want to do for the rest of the morning?"

Winry slid her hand down, placing it on the sheets between him and unthinkingly he followed the urge to grab it and feel her fingers beneath his. "How about breakfast? I thought I saw a nice little café across the street from the park yesterday."

"Then we should get going."

Nodding, a few seconds later Winry moved to get up but was held back when his hand failed to let hers go. "Ed, I can't—"

Edward took his other hand and put it around her neck, fingers barely sifting past the brim of her fine hair and pressing his lips against hers for a second time that morning, once again slow and soundly. When he broke it, he touched foreheads with her, staring straight into her eyes. "You look beautiful."

Before last night, he never imagined himself ever saying something like that to her. Just the very thought of it would make him stutter and redden. But now, seeing her still-sleepy looking eyes and the smile she shone at him, and the morning sun radiating a glow behind her… the last thing he could do was keep from denying the truth; a truth that she deserved to know.

And it made something within him flutter as he realized that the sight of Winry was something he wanted to wake up to more often.

Winry blushed profusely and lowered her eyes shyly, trying vainly to hide a smile. "Liar, I just woke up."

Edward didn't argue, although he allowed a small chuckle before letting her go get ready. There was no need. He already knew that she knew he had meant every word.

.

.

"This is your fault!"

Winry shook her head and sighed, leaning against the car window she was staring out while Edward fumed over being late for their train because Brigadier General Mustang had showed up at the café for his own brunch and "just couldn't resist wasting their time." Personally, she hadn't really minded the surprise despite her companion's indignant claims that this time was meant to be only for the two of them and not for social visits. In a way, it was kind of sweet; but it was impractical too. There were too many people residing in the large city that would no sooner recognize Edward than a stray cat in the alley. And as Edward had put it earlier, "it's just my luck that it's _him_."

At least Miss Riza had been with Mr. Mustang. That had helped a little.

The car came to an abrupt stop and no sooner than that had Edward grabbed there things and was pushing her to go.

According to the clock on the dashboard it was eleven fifty seven.

"Come on, Winry. We gotta go!"

Winry leaned forward, hastily jutting out: "Thank you so much for the ride."

"It's not a problem, Winry." Riza's ease was a contradiction to the rush they were in but not unpleasant.

"At least someone knows how to show some gratitude." Roy offhandedly and bemusedly commented.

Edward growled. "Shut up! Now come on!"

"Alright, alright," Winry fumbled for the handle and stumbled onto the sidewalk, only able to yell out one more thanks before Edward was slamming the door and pulling her into a run by the wrist.

Once they were past the entrance doors their train was starting to depart. That only spurred Edward on faster and as was usually the case, she was hard pressed to keep up, even with the sparse crowd populating the station.

Winry was never the fastest runner, at least not compared to him.

And as she worked at trying to keep up, Winry could almost see how this was going to go. It was almost like déjà vu, really. Only instead of watching Al hauling Ed up onto the caboose with an arm of steel, it was going to be Ed hauling her up with a considerably weaker flesh arm. One little mishap—slip of the fingers, feet… and one or both of them would be hurting.

"You better not drop me!" Winry yelled ahead just as Edward landed on his feet and turned around to hold out his hand to her.

"I won't! Just come on!"

And when the platform had run out, Winry did, keeping her eyes open and locked on the one person she would trust her life with, panicking when gravity began to have its way with her despite how close she was.

All she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and hope it wouldn't hurt too much.

The pain… it never came.

She felt Edward's hand latch around her arm firmly, the grip almost painful under her shoulder—but nothing compared to what she was imagining—and yanked her up. Desperately, Winry swung her other arm around and caught the fabric of his shirt to hold onto and steady herself, too afraid to move on the narrow strip they were now safely standing on. The moment had been fast and precarious, and despite how pathetic it might have been, all she could do was cling.

"I really don't want to do that again." Winry mumbled into his shoulder, finding relief from the sudden rush of adrenaline in the feel of his arms holding her close, even under the hot summer sun.

Edward laughed and motioned her towards the door. "Well, next time don't invite Mustang over to the table."

Winry grumbled despite the smile crossing her lips. She took her bag from him and led the way inside the car. "I thought at least someone deserved to know you're still alive. Lord knows you do such a _fantastic_ job at doing _that _much."

.

.

Edward felt her chest shake with silent laughter against his back. "What is it?"

Winry shook her head. "Nothing, just remembering the last time you carried me like this. Remember, when we first went to Rush Valley?"

Traveling straight through without stopping, they would've made it back to Resembool by eight in the evening. But two stops had been made along the way, throwing their destination time off by almost four hours. Winry had been asleep when the train did finally arrived and had weakly argued that she was capable of walking on her own, that the exhaustion would wear off once she got moving again. It had only taken ten minutes into the forty minutes walk back home for her to concede and accept Edward's offer of a ride on his back.

"Yea, what of it?'

"I'd said it was weird that someone smaller than me was carrying me and then you said you'd drop me for saying that. And now you're bigger… I don't know. I thought it was funny." Winry yawned.

He smirked. "I might drop you anyway. I could swear you've been trying to break my back today, first with catching the train and now this."

"Baby." Winry teased. "The exercise isn't gonna hurt ya… it'll keep those muscles toned. You're gettin' lazy."

"Says the woman hitching a ride."

"You offered."

"You accepted."

Winry stayed silent for a while, thinking. Behind a yawn she halfheartedly rebutted, "...Well, you're still getting lazy."

Edward only rolled his eyes.

The remainder of the way home stretched on in silence. At some point—he was unsure exactly when—Edward noticed that Winry's breathing had slowed and supposed that she had fallen back asleep, her grip around his waist tightened. The night concealed the small smile that tugged at his lips. He had noticed the same thing months ago when Winry had been sick, like she was making sure he couldn't get away without her notice.

He guessed he couldn't really blame her for that. He _had _tried to often enough in the past.

_But I'm not going anywhere now._

Edward would have preferred not waking Winry up when they finally got back to the house, would have rather just taken her upstairs to her room and left her there. But unfortunately, he couldn't do that without a key and the front door was locked.

She mumbled drowsily. "We there yet?"

"Yea, but the door's locked. Do you have a key?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she lifted up her head barely. "…No. I thought you had one?"

"I didn't think we'd be getting home so late."

Winry laid her head back down and Edward could feel her lashes tickling his neck as she blinked. Then she sighed heavily. "What about the basement?"

"Thought of that. I'd rather not kill myself getting around there in the dark."

"Mmm…then I guess we're stuck out here." She stated simply, frankly. Winry twisted her head around to face the porch. "I guess it's a good thing we got the porch swing, isn't it?" She kicked her feet and he let her get down, stretching his back as she flopped down onto the swing and folded her legs up. Setting their things down, Edward followed suit, not phased at all when she curled herself against him.

"You aren't mad?"

Winry tilted her head up at him. "Why would I be mad?"

He felt rather dubious. "…Because we're stuck out here?"

"Nah." She smiled and pulled herself closer to him. "I don't mind enjoying this trip a little longer."

"Oh." And after a moment, he smiled too. Kissing her atop the head, he finished, "Yea, I guess it's not too bad after all."

_Tomorrow, _he made the mental note as he drifted off to sleep as well, Winry warm and long since fast asleep. He'd have to call Al and thank him for the idea.

.

.

.

It feels… incomplete, like all I'm doing is trying to lengthen the chapter. Actually, that was what I was doing, and I don't know if that was a good idea. I think the first part alone… or maybe just the first two parts… are enough.

Life's full of chances. This is just one, insignificant one I'm going to make.

Regardless, sorry if I disappointed you with the lack of smut. I tried working with it, honestly, but it just wasn't working for me. That's why it's taken me nearly six months to finish this chapter. Besides, I did say in the summary this was supposed to be sickly sweet, not… you know—even if I did break that a few times ;)

Thanks everybody for sticking this one out with me and for all the reviews, alerts, favorites. I really appreciate it.


End file.
